


High school life

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Backstory, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Drama, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Issues, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, Polyamorous Character, Secrets, Teenagers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Everyone life seem to be perfect....Well thats sorta wrong, A brand new year of freshman of high school! With everyone attending this school for their future some students have a secret within their life so what's going to happen?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. First day of high school

Shuichi P.O.V

My first day of high school, not just any high school!  
Hopes Peaks high school; where every student have a talent and some don't, i was dropped off by mother...she kinda hates see me go but she will pick me up later; i gave her a kiss on the cheek and we said our goodbye and she told me have a wonderful first day. I can't tell if im excited or nervous about this.

This high school is far different from any other school, People get to leave during lunch time to get some REAL lunch, everyone wear different clothes and all that but im looking foward to my classes of course i am aiming for detective program since i got the letter for it. 

Today i feel like wearing my favorite blue plaid shirt that me and my mom went shopping for, some black jeans, my nails painted black and some normal sneaker, i would love wear my beanie but i forgot it so nothing on my head plus if i wear a hat i know a teacher is going to be upset about it. Carrying my backpack over my shoulder with my bottle of water an phone inside my phone.... hm? I see everyone heading to the gym i guess i gotta go there to see whats going on.

No Pov

Attention students, Welcome back and hello new student to Hope's peak high school, You all are here with different reason and that is your talents! so we want everyone to try their best to reach for that career in the future, at the front of the gym door you're schedules are over there and you need you to also take your picture ID, now we go over the school rules  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Any questions? No one hand is up so the principal dimiss everyone, everyone went get id picture and class schedules

Saihara was looking at his locker number and code to unlock it, then his class, he bump into someone making both fall on the ground "Im so sorry" looking at the person

who rubbing his head, they look up "No no its fine"  
"Here let me help you up" the person grab his hand, standing right back up on their feet again. They thank him 

"YO Ouma come on!" Saihara look behind him then back to him "Ouma it was nice meeting you" Saihara holds his paper and walk off. Ouma watch him walk away.  
He felt a hand on shoulder "Earth to Kokichi, earth to Ouma"  
Making him come back to reality "Huh what did you say smelly momota" he said  
"Uh yeah i did, you were staring at that cutie?" he said, Ouma brush it off like was nothing "Ah shut up lets go"  
"Hey did you even catch his name?"  
"No, i didnt now hurry im hungry"  
"Alright alright come on" putting his arm around his neck  
"ACK CHOKING ME!"  
Off they walk off

Saihara finally found his locker! He turns the little knob to unlock it, it open and its dusty, Saihara grab some wipes thanks to his mom telling him out some wipes in bags just in case! he clean off his locker and close it 

"Shuichi?" 

He look to his right and see someone he doesnt know? "Shuichi is that really you?"  
He looks confuse "Im sorry?"  
"wait wait its me Amami, We went to same middle school together" Rantaro say, Saihara is putting the peices together, He claps his hand together "Wait You're Rantaro! the kid who was in uh uh ms....I forgot her name"  
"I think it was Ms. Montana class"  
"Amami!!" Both of them hug each other "amam you look so differenr and you gotten a lot taller"  
"You still look like the same Shuichi i know but more grown"  
"Amami, i miss you" he hugs him again.  
"I miss you too" middle school friends are just hugging, they pull away and start chatting away about things they been doing with their life, Amami and Saihara have been good friends since middle school, Saihara was not type of kid to be social, Rantaro was new but Shuichi became his good friend since then, the school bell rings 

"Dammit, Hey can i see your paper?" Amami ask, Saihara show his paper "We have the same History together, do you wanna finish chatting there?"  
"Yes, We got so much to catch up on" He say "Alright see you later!"  
Saihara wave him off and head to his first class English!


	2. Next class

First period

Setting his books down at his seat, the teacher told him to sit anywhere since its early and stuff, he found a good seat but from the concer of his eye......Is that fucking Kiibo with Makoto? he turns his head around and it is! Kiibo and Makoto in the same class together, Makoto noticed him then Kiibo noticed him; of course Saihara moves to the back because that's where both sit at "Hey!" Makoto smiled, Saihara freeted both of them and started talking "Makoto this is your third year being here?"   
"Yes, i think my sister is coming to this school or probably another high school next year" he say

"Alright class quite it down, the bell is about to ring" the teacher say, Saihara turns around as the teacher hands out the class rules about this classroom, okay they get the "No phones allows rule" yeah they know, then reading the next line of 'Turning in your assignments for grades and all' so on so on. The teacher class the door and introduce themselve to the class 

"Good morning class I am Mr.Paul and i am your first period english class, by now you read all the rules, my number one rule is if i see your phone, i will take it away and you have to meet me after class to get it back it will be a warning" Alright  
Kiibo is already turning off his phone, the teacher ramble on and on about the classroom rules then talk about the test, assignments and all the classwork they will be doing until winter break. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The school bell ring, looks like it time for second period, Makoto head outside to his next class which it is gym class, Kiibo and Saihara wave him off, walking to their next class Kiibo and Saihara chatted, they've been good friends since they were little. Kiibo chat about how he's doing and all while Saihara chat about his life. 

Walking by the three boys, one of them stop and see Kiibo...Whoa he's cute. is he....Is he in love?? HE IS! Ouma and Nagito snap Rantaro back to reality "Huh?"   
"What the hell are you staring at?"   
"None of your business...Wait SHUICHI!" He turns around, walking up to him.  
Saihara turns around and see Amami, Kiibo told Shuichi that he'll see him later "Alright see you during lunch time" he walks up to Rantaro "Hey whats up" he say  
"Who's yoir friend?" he ask "Thats Kiibo...Wait you two never met?" Rantaro shake his head "Well long story short, he ans i been friends for a long time" the bell ring "I gotta go, see you later" 

Ouma watch him go; Rantaro put his arm around neck "Come on, we gotta head to our class" he say, Nagito, Rantaro ans Ouma head to class.


End file.
